Year:1916
1916 in music Singles *Maple Leaf Rag roll Scott Joplin *' O sole mio (My Sunshine) Enrico Caruso *Walkin' the Dog Six Brown Brothers *Down Home Rag The Versatile Four *St. Louis Blues Charles Adams Prince *I Ain't Got Nobody Much/Way Out Yonder in the Golden West Marion Harris/Avon Comedy Four *Nightingale Song Alma Gluck *Pleasant Moments roll Scott Joplin *Magnetic Rag roll Scott Joplin *I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy George M. Cohan *Pussyfoot March Six Brown Brothers *Hesitation Blues Victor Military Band *Chinese Blues/Auf Wiedersehn Sousa's Band/Victor Orchestra *I'se Gwine Back to Dixie Alma Gluck *Hesitating Blues Arthur Collins *Angels Ever Bright and Fair Alma Gluck *Ragging the Scale/Eldorado March Fred Van Eps/William H. Reitz *Something Doing roll Scott Joplin *My Old Kentucky Home Alma Gluck *Pretty Baby Billy Murray *The Sunshine of Your Smile John McCormack *Weeping Willow Rag roll Scott Joplin *I Sent My Wife to The Thousand Isles Al Jolson *Chin Chin- Medley/Laverne Waltz Caprice Six Brown Brothers/Conway's Band *Somewhere a Voice Is Calling John McCormack *The Old Refrain John McCormack *Pretty Baby Gladys Rice *The Memphis Blues National Promenade Band *O Cumbuco e o Balaio Abigail Maia *Sing Me to Sleep Alma Gluck and Efrem Zimbalist *Some Little Bug Is Going to Find You Roy Atwell *Medley of Hawaiian Airs No.2 /On the Beach Medley Louise and Ferreira/Waikiki Hawaiian Orchestra *M-O-T-H-E-R (A Word That Means the World to Me) Henry Burr *Pretty Baby/Give Me All of You The Orpheus Quartet/Alice Green and Edward Hamilton *Kangaroo Hop Lou Chiha Frisco *Foolish Questions Ada Reeve *There's a Bit of Bad in Every Good Girl/I'm Gonna Make Hay While the Sun Shines in Virginia Billy Murray/Marion Harris *The Fool of the Force - Part 1 / The Fool of the Force - Part 2 George Carney *Hezekiah National Promenade Band *You're a Dangerous Girl Helen Clark and Joseph Phillips *Bonnie Maggie Tamson Harry Lauder *Kangaroo Hop Vess Ossman *American Jubilee (A Patriotic Rag) Conway's Band *Omena- Intermezzo Fred Van Eps *Walkin' the Dog National Promenade Band *Cohen at the Telephone Barney Bernard *Here Comes the Groom Raymond Hitchcock *Spanish Rhapsody Athenian Mandolin Quartet *America I Love You Sam Ash *Pack Up Your Troubles in Your Old Kit-Bag Stanley Kirkby *My Hawaiian Sunshine Albert Campbell and Henry Burr *Hello, Hawaii, How Are You? Nora Bayes *Carmen - Habanera Emma Calvé *Yaska, Hoola, Hickey, Doola/You Can't Live With 'Em or Without 'Em Al Jolson/Anna Chandler *The Girl I Left Behind Me Arthur Pryor *The Lambs March Sousa's Band *Where Did Robinson Crusoe Go With Friday on Saturday Night Al Jolson *The Blue Bells of Scotlande/The Bird and the Brook Jules Levy Jr./Joseph Belmont *You'll Always Be the Same Sweet Baby Vess Ossman *The Star-Spangled Banner Charles Adams Prince *Barchetta Charles Adams Prince *Napolean's Last Charge Charles Adams Prince *I Love a Piano Billy Murray *Summer Days Mlle. Delysia *Spring Song Charles Crawford Gorst *Mother Machree Walter Van Brunt *Rackety Coo/I Gave My Heart to Someone in Dixie Land Sam Ash/Peerless Quartet *Cohen Owes Me Ninety-Seven Dollars Maurice Burkhart *Hello, Hawaii, How Are You? Billy Murray *I Left Her on the Beach in Honolulu Walter Van Brunt *Molly and the Baby, Don't You Know (Prohibition Song) Homer Rodeheaver *Hilo March Frank Ferera *Souvenirs du jeune âge Éva Gauthier *Waltz Orchid Vecsey and His Hungarian Orchestra *The Boy in the Bleachers Ralph Bingham *The Stars and Stripes Forever March Emerson Military Band *Good-Bye, Good Luck, God Bless You Will Oakland & Henry Burr *Underneath the Stars Jaudas' Society Orchestra *Chicken Walk/San Francisco Souvenir March Six Brown Brothers/Diero Petro *You're My Gal Al Bernard and Ernest Hare *Wee Bit O' Scotch Emerson Military Band Events Premieres *4 January: Alf Hurums Violin Sonata No. 2 *13 March: Summer Frank Bridges *29 March: Alf Hurums Eksotisk suite *7 april: Natanael Berg's Symphony No. 2 *6 June: Hugo Alfvéns Sverges Scania *17 June: Frank Bridges two old English songs for String Quartet *26 september: Frank Bridges two old English songs for String Orchestra *19 november: Johan Halvorsen: music for Les caprices de Marianne *28 november: Kurt Atterbergs Symphony No. 3 Category:1916